


Late Nights

by Imposterzoe



Series: Early Mornings [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Yvie was a night owl. Brooke wasn't.And Yvie wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Series: Early Mornings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707721
Kudos: 11





	Late Nights

Jovan was a night owl. He had been his whole life. While it made him sleep late into the day, he loved the complete sense of calm he had when he was alone at one in the morning. 

His boyfriend was the exact opposite. Years of ballet conditioning left Brock asleep by eleven when they didn't have a show. And that was if they were lucky.

But he made the effort, watching movies and sketching with Jovan late into the night. The days they had off together were far and few in between and Brock didn't want to lose time together due to their sleep schedules. 

But more than once he'd woken up on the couch or with his nose in a sketchbook because Jovan couldn't lift him and take him to bed.

Tonight was no different. Jovan was laid out on the couch as they watched a movie. Brock was sitting in the armchair and trying to stay up.

He had a hand supporting his face, his head drooping occasionally. He jumped every time Jovan laughed, the sound shocking him up.

Jovan glanced at him and shook his head.

"Baby, just go to bed. I can't carry you and sleeping in that chair isn't good for you," Jovan pleaded. While he liked the effort, his boyfriend was just wearing himself out. 

Brock shook his head. "I'm fine babe. I want to finish the movie. And this chair is comfy!" Brock yawned.

"I get it's comfy but the bed is comfier. We can finish the movie another time." Jovan offered. 

"No, we can finish it now. I'm ok." Brock mumbled.

"Brock, your eyes aren't even open right now."

Brock popped his eyes open. "Just resting them!" he cried stupidly.

Jovan sat up and waved him over. "Come here."

The usually gracefulness Brock had when he walked went out the window when he was tired. He stumbled to the couch, bumping everything on the way. He sat at the other end of the couch and looked at Jovan tiredly.

Jovan reached over and grabbed his face. He leaned in and kissed Brock softly. Brock kissed him back and didn't seem to notice Jovan slowly pulling him down.

The kiss broke and Brock was shocked to find himself on the other end of the couch and his head in Jovan's lap.

"Babe, I get you want me to go to sleep but I don't need to be in your lap." Brock griped.

Jovan looked down at him. "Who said I put you there for your benefit? Maybe I like your head in my lap. And pay attention. You said you wanted to finish the movie."

Brock sighed but kept his head in Jovan's lap. As his attention turned to the movie, Jovan watched Brock attempt to stay up. It was kind of adorable.

Slowly, Jovan stroked Brock's hair, smiling as his boyfriend faded in and out of consciousness. But Brock was determined to stay up, repeatedly forcing his eyes open.

So Jovan grabbed his shoulders and stood up. Brock groaned at the sudden movement.

"Come on Babe. Bedtime," he whispers. Brock was awake enough to help Jovan lead him to the bedroom. 

And so began their nightly routine.

Jovan stripped Brock of his shirt and tucked him in. Jovan put on some soft music and slid into bed next to him. Brock wrapped his arms around Jovan and buried his face in his neck.

By morning their positions would be reversed but that didn't matter now.

" 'm sorry I couldn't stay up." Brock mumbled tiredly. Jovan resumed stroking his hair and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok baby. I don't mind. Thanks for trying." Jovan murmurs.

"I love you." Brock whispers as he fades out.

Jovan's whisper of, "I love you too," follows him into unconsciousness. 

Once Brock's asleep, Jovan slips out of bed and walks through the house turning stuff off. As he walks back into the bedroom and clicks off the light, he stops dead in his tracks.

With the light off, the only thing cutting through the darkness was moonlight. It shone through the window, striking Brock's bare chest.

In the darkness, his pale skin glowed. His face, normally tense with anxiety, was relaxed. The room was silent except for his snoring and Jovan's own breathing.

Jovan slipped next to him, not breaking his stare.

He never told Brock one of the main reasons he stayed up late was because he watched him sleep. He felt like telling him would ruin his fun. 

He reached out and traced the contours of Brock's body. 

His eyes, his lips, his jaw. His hand dipped lower, tracing his pecs. He was tracing his stomach when Brock grabbed his hand.

While his boyfriend was still asleep, he could sense Jovan's every move no matter how light. He brought the hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. 

Jovan smiled and brushed Brock's hair back. "Good night Brock," he whispered.

Brock was an early bird through and through. But he made the effort to stay up with his boyfriend as long as he could. Jovan loved him for it. 

But Brock was an early sleeper. So he didn't see how content Jovan was with being awake alone.

He didn't see how happy Jovan was on those quiet late nights.


End file.
